Lizardus
The loyal and faithful Lizardus are quiet natured creatures preferring their own thoughts, although when greeted friendly they may choose to communicate. They like to do their own thing and never take anything too seriously. Lizardus are quite clumsy and although they have wings they are too small for flight, even when fully grown. Lizardus produce Reptiles Scales as their secondary resource. Descriptions Hatchling The Lizardus hatchling has a happy and calm nature. Curious of its surroundings, it loves to touch and discover everything surrounding it. Lizardus like to rest often, but are not always asleep, as they never wish to miss a thing. The hatchling's friendly character when greeted wins them friends easily. All Lizardus are born with characteristic white spirals markings on their legs which they keep throughout their entire lifetime. Child The Lizardus child can be quite clumsy with its massive feet and bulky body, and can be seen stumbling across the most minor of things. They often need to take regular breaks to refresh their energy reserves. They are respectful of both their owners and the other dragon species. Teenager The gentle Lizardus teenager can be a little stubborn at times, but that's part of being a teenager. Their wings are at max growth by now, but because of their body size, they use them to keep their massive bodies cool. Adult The trustworthy adult Lizardus have now reached their full growth, and their legs have become very muscular. Their large bodies make them clumsy, and they have a tendency of being lazy, often watching preferring to watch the activity than participate. They are quite intelligent and always friendly to others. Ancient The friendly ancient Lizardus has become even lazier; they can often be seen just relaxing in a comfy spot, watching the others and their antics. Although very experienced in real life, they can still act quite silly when they want to, giving them that lovable character. They love to watch the others in their activities, and can become quite anxious if they find themselves alone. Pixels lizardus egg.gif|Lizardus Egg Lizardus Hatchling - Air.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Air Lizardus Hatchling - Water.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Water Lizardus Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Fire 5a8772c86ed8d4f6c19083a3f7b4f592.gif|Lizardus Hatchling -Earth Lizardus Hatchling - Silver.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Silver Lizardus Hatchling - Gold.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Gold Lizardus Child - Air.gif|Lizardus Child - Air Lizardus Child - Water.gif|Lizardus Child - Water Lizardus Child - Earth.gif|Lizardus Child - Earth fire lizardus child.gif|Lizardus Child - Fire Lizardus Child - Silver.gif|Lizardus Child - Silver Lizardus Child - Gold.gif|Lizardus Child - Gold Lizardus Teen - Air.gif|Lizardus Teenager - Air Lizardus Teen - Fire.gif|Lizardus Teenager - Fire Lizardus Teen - Water.gif|Lizardus Teenager - Water earth lizardus teenager.gif|Lizardus Teenager - Earth Lizardus Teen - Silver.gif|Lizardus Teenager - Silver gold lizardus teenager.gif|Lizardus Teenager - Gold Lizardus Adult - Air.gif|Lizardus Adult - Air Lizardus Adult - Water.gif|Lizardus Adult - Water fire lizardus adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Fire earth lizardus adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Earth silver lizardus adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Silver gold lizardus adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Gold air lizardus ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Air Lizardus_Ancient_-_Water.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Water fire lizardus ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Fire earth lizardus ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Earth Lizardus_Ancient_-_Silver.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Silver Lizardus_Ancient_-_Gold.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Gold Artwork Lizardus1Egg.gif|Lizardus Egg Lizardus Air 1 Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Air Lizardus Water 1 Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Water Lizardus Fire 1 Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Fire Lizardus Earth 1 Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Earth Lizardus Silver 1 Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - SIlver Lizardus Gold 1 Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Gold Lizardus Air 2 Child.gif|Lizardus Child - Air Lizardus Water 2 Child.gif|Lizardus Child - Water Lizardus Fire 2 Child.gif|Lizardus Child - Fire Lizardus Earth 2 Child.gif|Lizardus Child - Earth Lizardus Silver 2 Child.gif|Lizardus Child - Silver Lizardus Gold 2 Child.gif|Lizardus Child - Gold Lizardus Air 3Teen.gif|Lizardus Teenager - Air Lizardus Water 3 Teen.gif|Lizardus Teenager - Water Lizardus Fire 3 Teen.gif|Lizardus Teenager - Fire Lizardus Earth 3 Teen.gif|Lizardus Teenager - Earth Lizardus Silver 3 Teen.gif|Lizardus Teenager - Silver Lizardus Gold 3 Teen.gif|Lizardus Teenager - Gold Lizardus Air 4 Adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Air Lizardus Water 4 Adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Water Lizardus Fire 4 Adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Fire Lizardus Earth 4 Adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Earth Lizardus Silver 4 Adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Silver Lizardus Gold 4 Adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Gold Lizardus Air 5 Ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Air Lizardus Water 5 Ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Water Lizardus Fire 5 Ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Fire Lizardus Earth 5 Ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Earth Lizardus Silver 5 Ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Silver Lizardus Gold 5 Ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Gold Category:The Dragons